The invention relates to a method of and apparatus for monitoring a ball forming process and in particular, a ball forming process where a ball of metal is formed at the end of a wire in a wire bonder.
During assembly of semiconductor packages, a thin metal wire is ultrasonically welded to a contact pad on a semiconductor die and to a corresponding contact on a leadframe on which the die is mounted to establish an electrical connection between the pad and the corresponding contact on the leadframe. This is commonly known as the wire bonding process and is carried out using a wire bonder. The wire is held in the wire bonder in a work piece known as a capillary and the wire extends through a central bore of the capillary. The capillary holds the wire during bonding and couples the ultrasonic energy to the wire to ultrasonically weld the wire to the contact on the die (commonly known as the die pad) or the contact on the leadframe.
Normally, the end of the wire is bonded to the die pad before the wire is bonded to the contact on the leadframe. Prior to bonding the wire to the die pad, a ball of metal is formed at the end of the wire by a glow discharge between the end of the wire and an electrode on the wire bonder. The glow discharge causes the tip of the wire to melt and surface tension effects cause the molten metal to form a ball on the end of the wire. It is important that the ball that is formed is of the correct size to ensure a satisfactory bond to the die pad. After the ball is formed, the wire is pulled back up into the capillary so that the ball is at the capillary tip. This is to ensure rigidity between the ball and the capillary tip and to enable efficient coupling of ultrasonic power from the capillary to the ball during the ultrasonic welding process. Under normal conditions, a proper ball will be formed to a size determined by the current during the glow discharge and the duration of the glow discharge.
However, it is possible that either the wire or the electrode may be contaminated by substances that cause an irregular glow discharge. For example, the electrode may be contaminated by using it for a very long time, such that substances are deposited at the end of the capillary tip, or by touching it with bare fingers or other objects. The wire may be contaminated by a contaminated wire path, insufficiently purified air or by substances which are picked up from the substrate on which the second bond is made, especially when the substrate is of a non-metallic nature. Although the die pad is metallic, this may be contaminated by non-metallic substances, such as PCB material. Such contamination may result in variations of the ball size. In addition, when the length of wire protruding from the capillary tip is too short or too long, or when the wire end is bent at an irregular angle, the ball size may also be affected.
When the ball is too small, the edge of the capillary will leave a mark on the die when it touches down. This is normally referred to as a xe2x80x9ccapillary markxe2x80x9d or, in short, a xe2x80x9ccap markxe2x80x9d. Devices with cap marks normally have to be discarded, as the proper functioning of that particular die cannot be guaranteed. This causes loss of yield and may, especially for very large scale integration (VLSI) devices, result in appreciable financial loss.
In accordance with the present invention, a method of monitoring a ball forming process in a wire bonder comprises monitoring the glow discharge between an electrode on the wire bonder and an end of a wire mounted on the wire bonder on which the ball is being formed, and comparing a parameter of the glow discharge with a reference value.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, apparatus for monitoring the formation of a ball on an end of a wire in a wire bonder comprises a detector to detect a parameter of a glow discharge between an electrode on the wire bonder and the end of a wire during the ball formation process, and a processor coupled to the detector to receive an output signal from the detector, the processor comparing the output signal with a reference value.
An advantage of the invention is that by monitoring a parameter of the glow discharge, it is possible to obtain an indication of whether the ball formed is of the correct size.
Preferably, the parameter is the glow discharge voltage. However, it is possible that the parameter could be the glow discharge current.
In one example of the invention, the ball formation process is divided into a number of time intervals and the glow discharge parameter during each time interval is integrated over the time interval, and for each time interval each integrated value is compared with a reference value.
Preferably, the processor may also determine the mean value of the glow discharge parameter during the ball formation process and compare the mean value with a reference value.
The method comprises the step to stop the automatic bonding process and provide information to the operator about the nature of the fault if the processor detects that the glow discharge parameter is out of a reference value. Alternatively, a dummy bond may be performed, in which case the automatic bonding process does not need to be interrupted.